


Banana's Are Far More Interesting

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to show Gareth just how interesting a banana can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana's Are Far More Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

Gareth sighed as he felt John push him down into the soft mattress, covering him with his body while pressing soft kisses along his jaw. It had been a long day and it was a relief to be back in the flat away from everyone else. John’s hands roamed up Gareth’s sides stroking him and driving him crazy.  
  
“What are you up to?” Gareth asked as he relented and let John push his arms up above his head. He smiled as he saw the mischievous gleam in John’s eyes as he looked up.  
  
“You’ll see it’s a surprise.” John said teasingly as he moved away from Gareth to rummage in the top drawer beside the bed.  
  
Gareth just smiled and shook his head as he knew that there was no reasoning with John once he got in this mood. He lay back and stared at the ceiling as he waited for John to come back to him. “What are you looking for? The lubes in there I know it is I restocked it this morning.” He asked again as he went to sit up after a few minutes.  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough. Now no peeking, you’ll ruin your surprise.” John said as he pressed one hand into the middle of Gareth’s chest to stop him from sitting up. “There’s a good boy, just lie back and let me pamper you.” John said grinning.  
  
Gareth couldn’t help but smile as he did as he was told, although he was dying to see what it was that John had pulled from the drawer. After a few more minutes John had moved again so that he was knelt between his outspread thighs, his strong hands smoothing up over his thighs before ghosting over his abdomen. Gareth shivered in response as the soothing caresses moved upwards, making him gasp when the fingers brushed against his pebbled nipples. John leaned in and pressed his lips to Gareth’s in a soft but lingering kiss, all the while toying with his nipples.  
  
Gareth arched up into the touch, moaning against John’s lips as the kiss deepened into something more passionate. As he moaned, John slid his tongue inside, softly caressing Gareth’s as he brought one hand up to cradle his face.  
  
“God I love you. Love this so much.” Whispered against Gareth’s lips as they pulled apart. John looked into Gareth’s eyes and could see the desire. He moved away and knelt between Gareth’s legs, pulling his legs up onto his thighs, leaving him open to his touch. “Just relax.” He said as he reached beside him for the lube and squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers before carefully pushing them into Gareth’s body.  
  
Gareth groaned as he felt John’s fingers pushing into him, carefully stretching him as they scissored inside his body. John was taking his time making sure that he was ready for him, pushing a third then a fourth finger into him as he pressed more lube into him. By the time the fourth finger was pushed into his body Gareth was panting and squirming at John’s touch, he was so aroused he wasn’t sure how much more he’d be able to take.  
  
“Please…” he begged as he moved to sit up only to see the look in John’s eyes that told him not to. Sighing he lay back down and tried to calm himself lest this be over before John was ready to step things up.  
  
“Shhh it’s ok, not long now. I think you’re ready for your surprise.” John said teasingly as he removed his fingers and reached for something that Gareth couldn’t see from where he lay.  
  
John smiled as he picked up the banana he had hidden in the top drawer when they came back from picking up the groceries. It was still firm and had yet to go all soft and squishy, as they tended to do when they ripened. He then took the condom and ripped open the foil with his teeth, before sliding the latex over the banana’s length. Coating the banana with lube John pressed it against Gareth’s distended entrance, going slowly so as not to startle his young lover with the foreign object. He smiled as he rubbed soothing circles on Gareth’s right thigh as he pushed the banana slowly into him; inch by inch it disappeared into his body making him moan.  
  
“What is that?” Gareth asked as he could feel the firmness to the object that John was pushing into his body.  
  
“Do you like it?” John asked as he pushed more of the banana into Gareth, grinning as the slight curve to the fruit had the young man gasping as it brushed up against his prostate as he thrust it inside before pulling it out almost completely before pressing it in again.  
  
“It feels amazing.” He gasped as he reached out blindly for John with one hand while his other fisted in the sheets. His back arched slightly as he felt the cause of his excitement to brush against his prostate once more.  
  
“You said earlier that Banana’s were far more interesting, and I think I have just proved you correct.” John said grinning as he thrust the fruit firmly into Gareth, twisting it slightly as he pulled it out again, steadily fucking him with it.  
  
“You’re joking aren’t you?” Gareth gasped as he felt himself slipping over the edge as his prostate was bumped again and again.  
  
“Nope, it really is a banana.” John said smiling as he pulled the banana from Gareth’s body and waved it in front of him so he could see it.  
  
“God you’re crazy sometimes you know that don’t you?” Gareth said shaking his head in disbelief as John lowered the banana and pushed it back into him. He gasped as he felt the fruit penetrating him once more.  
  
“Yeah but you love me like that.” John said as he leaned down and kissed Gareth as he continued to fuck him with the banana. “I bet I could make you come from fucking you with this.” He growled into Gareth’s ear as he pushed the fruit in deeper.  
  
“Oh god, feel so good.” Gareth gasped as he arched his back in response to the deep thrust and the added stimulation John’s voice in his ear was giving him.  
  
John watched Gareth closely smiling as he saw him come undone at his hands, the way his body writhed on the sheets. The sheen of perspiration that clung to his skin was all a testament to how aroused the young man was. “God you’re gorgeous.” He groaned as he pulled the banana from Gareth’s body. “As much as I’d love to make you come from this. I really need to be inside you now.”  
  
Gareth moaned in protest as the banana was removed, but he didn’t have long to wait before he felt John’s cock pressing into him. He was hard and ready and Gareth knew that it wouldn’t be long before they both achieved their release. He groaned as John thrust hard into him, his hands coming to rest on his slender hips as he used them as leverage to pound into his body. Gareth grasped hold of John’s forearms while trying to desperately to cling on to his senses as John pushed him quickly over the edge. The way his cock hit his prostate on each inward stroke was more than Gareth could take. His back arched as he moaned longingly as John continued to pound into him over and over again, deeper each time. John panted with need as he pushed Gareth over the edge, his warm cum splashing over his stomach and against John where he pressed against him. He let out a shuddering moan when he felt Gareth’s body contracting around him as he came. John pulled out of Gareth and flopped down onto the bed beside him breathing deeply as he tried to calm his breathing.  
  
Several minutes later Gareth moved in search of something to wipe them off, he could feel his cum starting to dry on his stomach as he sat up. He groaned as he moved. He was going to feel this come morning as John had given him a good seeing to and he smiled as he shifted on the bed, hearing John moan his protest at being jostled as he did.  
  
“It’s ok I’m not going anywhere.” Gareth said leaning down and placing a soft kiss to John’s lips. “Just going to get something to clean us up.” He mumbled against John’s lips before slipping away. As he shifted Gareth let out a surprised gasp as he sat on the forgotten banana. Reaching beneath himself he pulled it free and laughed as he looked over at John who was smiling lazily at him.  
  
Gareth shook his head as he got up off the bed and tossed the banana into the waste bin, before grabbing the wet wipes out of the top drawer and returning to bed to clean John off and then himself. Once satisfied that they were both clean, Gareth set the wipes on the bedside cabinet and lay down, resting his head against John’s chest so he could listen to his heart beating steadily beneath his ear. Placing a soft kiss to the exposed flesh he smiled as he wrapped his arm around John as his arm snaked around his waist to hold him close.  
  
  
The End


End file.
